Midnight Run
by katies-crazy-world
Summary: Inspired by Example - Midnight Run. Sian realizes some things while going for a run at night.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Corrie.**

I ran.

Sometimes I just couldn't sleep at night. My thoughts kept me Iusually grabbed my music put it on shuffle and ran. Most of the times it happened during the midnight hours.

_I am a midnight-runner_.

Just like I was running now. At 1.09 in the morning. I'm running for nearly an hour now.

I keep on going till my heart says no and the thoughts in my head are a lot more sorted out. Right now theres something on my mind that I can't stop thinking about.

My granddads health has decreased a lot in the recent weeks. He's getting more ill by every week.

It scares me to even think about what could follow next.

I don't dare to think what my grandmother would be like if the worst would happen.

I just want to push it all away from me. Stop thinking about it.

I'm on my way back home now. I take a look at my watch.

_Damn, I've been running for two hours now._

It's already 2.13 when I arrive at the flat.

As much as I hate the state my grandparents are currently in, I hate how I've been towards my girlfriend.

She did nothing but support me and all I've done was treat her badly. Whenever it got too much I let all my anger out on her. It caused many arguments in the past few weeks. _Too many_. That's not how you should treat a lady like her.

Sitting in the kitchen with only a dim light on I think what an idiot I've been.

It's a miracle Sophie stayed this long with could have anyone that she wants. She's such a beautiful and caring person.

Quietly I walk upstairs, opening the door slightly to watch her for a moment.

She looks so peaceful. A warm feeling in the bottom of my stomach fills me up. _With love_.

I smile as I see that she has one arm placed over my side of the bed as if she reaches out for me.

I go to the shower. It is also a part of my ritual, I wouldn't even think about getting to bed without having showered after my runs. As the hot water splashes down my body I start to feel my aching muscles from all the running I've done.

Thinking about Sophie an idea sprang to my mind.

You have to know, she is a cheerful morning person.

When we started dating we used to lay in bed on the weekends and ate breakfast there.

We did it almost every Saturday morning since we usually both had this day off.

But we stopped doing it long ago, I don't know why, we just didn't do it anymore.

_Maybe my bad mood was to blame partly for it too._

After slipping into some comfortable clothes I slowly sneaked down into the kitchen.

To prepare some toasts, a cup of orange juice and a white coffee…,_just the __way she likes it._

Smiling to myself I go upstairs and open the bedroom door. I sit down on our bed with my back turned to her so she can't see the tablet. I switch on a dim light and see her beginning to stir.

"Sian? Come to bed"

"I am" I replied.

"I know. If you want to fight again, please can we do it tomorrow?" Sleepily with shut eyes she turns away from the light and me.

It hurts me that she suspects me wanting to pick a fight. It shows me again how badly I treated her.

General POV:

"Soph"

As the brunette heard her girlfriend calling her by her nickname with this vulnerable tone she knew something was wrong.

"I'd like to apologize for my behavior. But…could you please turn around so I can look into your gorgeous eyes?" A smile crept up Sophie's face, she was wide awake by now.

Trying not to show her happiness this fast she turned around with a stern look on her face.

Sian looked down.

"I'm sorry, but to make it up to you I brought something for you,.." She looked Sophie in the eyes

"...for us" and placed the tablet between them. Sophie looked down onto it and a big smile once again formed on her face, that was quickly replaced by a serious gaze.

"Sian…" Sophie started as Sian interrupted her.

"I know it's not much, but it's a start. I'd like to apologize for the way I treated you the past few weeks. I couldn't and still can't deal with my granddads illness. I took it all out on you, when you did nothing but support me"

By now the blonde had tears welling up in her eyes.

"I know I've treated you wrong, and that it's a miracle you're still here with me, but I'm just scared… of losing him and…I'm scared of losing you" within the last part Sophie had sat up in bed and had laid a hand on Sian's cheek to wipe some tears away with her thumb.

"Shhh…I know you're scared. We'll get through it, babe. But I'm sorry…" The blonde looked up shocked, frightened

"...you won't lose me. You're stuck with me, Powers" Sophie winked at Sian, who seemed to release some pressure.

"I love you" Sian said with a determined look on her face and leaned in, Sophie grabbed her by the neck and brought her closer. Their kiss heated up very fast.

It lead to an hour of love-making, exploring and worshipping each others body again.

_Reconnecting._

Later both of them lay entangled in the sheets when Sophie noticed the tablet with the long forgotten breakfast on it.

"I think my coffee is cold by now" She looked at Sian with raised eyebrows.

The blonde propped herself up on her elbow and took a glance at the clock.

"Don't worry, babe. Now, it's really time for a breakfast. I'll make a new one. And we'll stay in bed all day like we used to" Sophie grinned.

"That sounds great" as she also propped up on her elbow to kiss Sian, happy to have her girlfriend back.

Thanks for reading ;)


End file.
